


baker's dozen

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Reqs [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dream (Dreamtale) - Freeform, Egg Laying, Error (Errortale) - Freeform, Error/Dream/Reaper, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Reaper (Reapertale) - Freeform, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: It was no secret that they liked to help each other out, occasionally. Error’s immortality and Reaper’s death touch mixed as well as cream and the awful coffee that the god of death liked so much.And neither was Error’s similar arrangement with Dream, at least tosome. Honestly, Reaper would have loved to see the expression on Ink’s face should he ever learn of how involved his teammate and mortal enemy truly were. But that was just an idle thought.The three of them had never been together, though, despite Reaper’s numerous fantasies.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Reqs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	baker's dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleeperSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeperSans/gifts).



> this was written for @GemDreamTale on twitter♥

“F-Fucking hell, star boy,” Error muttered, his staticky voice filling the emptiness of the Anti-void. He had Dream wound up in his strings, the twitching of his hands behind his back hinting at the fact that he’d been too handsy for the litch’s taste. “You’re desperate today.”

One of Error’s hands moved from where it had been gripping a gold-tinted thigh to the swell of Dream’s stomach, rounded with a batch of eggs that simply begged to be laid. Dream whined at the pressure, moving as much as much as he could in his spot suspended over Error’s pelvis. No matter what he did, though, he couldn’t influence the pace like that.

“Want me to pull out?” Error asked, quirking a brow at the gathering of tears along Dream’s sockets. The answer was a nonsensical noise, but Error chuffed a laugh anyway. “Brace,” was the only warning he gave, tugging the gathering of strings in his hand and lifting the smaller skeleton off of himself.

“Stars!” Dream swore, tensing against the azure magic. A flood of faintly shimmering slick drenched the ‘floor’ of the white space, followed by one of the oval-shaped eggs.

Error watched him fight to get another out, accompanied by noises that half the multiverse wouldn’t think Dream was capable of making.

“You should’ve come sooner,” Error scoffed, voice glitching an octave as his phalanges rubbed over Dream’s distended ecto-stomach, pressing  _ just _ right to help another egg land in a puddle of the slick. “You’re a fucking mess.”

“Knock knock.”

Error’s head snapped to the side at a new voice. Dream’s followed suit, albeit a bit slower, and by then, Error had already decided that the visitor wasn’t worth getting upset over.

Reaper floated a little ways off, one hand held up in a facsimile of a knocking gesture. Error wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing — or floating, technically — there, because Dream was being too loud and his moans had drowned out the sound of a portal opening.

“Looking  _ killer _ over there, guys,” Reaper said, teeth tugging up to a lopsided grin.

Error rolled his eyelights, but he couldn’t stay truly mad at his other… partner. “What do you want? I’m a little  _ tied up _ over here.”

“I know,” the god laughed, floating closer. His cloak billowed in nonexistent breeze and his empty sockets rowed over the scene before him like he hadn’t gotten his fill yet. “Was hoping to help, actually. How about it, lovebirds?”

Error and Reaper stared at each other for a moment, contemplative. It was no secret that they liked to help each other out, occasionally. Error’s immortality and Reaper’s death touch mixed as well as cream and the awful coffee that the god of death liked so much.

And neither was Error’s similar arrangement with Dream, at least to  _ some _ . Honestly, Reaper would have loved to see the expression on Ink’s face should he ever learn of how involved his teammate and mortal enemy truly were. But that was just an idle thought.

The three of them had never been together, though, despite Reaper’s numerous fantasies. Error wasn’t really against the proposal, but it was Dream’s frantic, “Stars, yes, come here, please!” that sealed the deal.

Reaper knew it was probably a little unfair to ask when Dream was this far into a heat, but they could have a proper conversation afterwards. Reaper made for a better cuddle partner than Error, anyways.

“You heard the man,” Error said, reaching a hand out to pass the collection of strings he was holding over to Reaper. He took them, careful not to let their fingers touch in the process. “Guess one knot isn’t enough for him.”

Reaper undid his sash with one hand, letting his robes fall open. Error’s strings held fast when he tested them; Dream’s face was flushed yellow, but he didn’t try to argue the comment.

Reaper took a spot between Error’s legs, spread to accommodate him, and lowered Dream down enough to run his phalanges over his slick folds. “How many are left, Dreamy?” he asked, pulling away and pulling the smaller skeleton along.

Dream arched his back as far as the strings allowed — which wasn’t much — and his mouth fell slack around a moan when Reaper sunk into him with no resistance whatsoever. “T—Te—”

“Ten left,” Error told him instead. He made himself comfortable against the knitted beanbag, one hand on his gold-soaked cock. He was more than okay with letting Reaper do all the work; at some point, knowing Dream, he would ask for them both at the same time. Until then, he’d enjoy the show.

Reaper’s blue length disappeared deep in Dream’s yellow, the outline almost green as it knocked the upcoming eggs around. It would probably be for the best that they stretch him wide, anyways. One (or two, Error wasn’t sure with them moving) looked pretty big.

The god of death braced a hand onto Dream’s hip, the other one sliding around to push against his stomach, pulling out a lovely keen, high and drawn out.

“You’re really full, Dreamy,” he muttered against the side of the guardian’s skull. It was craned to the side, so Reaper took the invitation for what it was and sunk his teeth into the offered vertebrae.

Dream clenched down on him and another slew of slick spilled past Reaper’s cock, making a bigger mess of the ground.

“I wonder if you’d mind ending up the same.”

Dream shook through the aftershocks of his orgasm, incoherent babbles spilling past his teeth when Reaper didn’t stop moving, dragging the pleasure into the depths of almost-too-much. But none of the slurred words were even close to ‘stop’, so he grinned against the bite he’d left on the column of Dream’s neck.

“Would you like that? To end up full of mine and Error’s cum? To look like you were still carrying a clutch?”

Reaper’s gaze met Error’s. The glitch was panting, obviously just as affected by the words as Dream was. His hand was making slick sounds as he jerked himself. Looking closer, he was matching his pace to the way Reaper was pounding into Dream’s tight heat.

“Stars, yes!” Dream cried, in the sea of his babbling.

“Pull out,” Error told him, and because Reaper wasn’t about to do something wrong, he did. Another egg traveled down Dream’s passage and dropped underneath them.

“Well, that’s nine left,” Reaper noted, already missing the way Dream’s walls clenched around him.

Well, nine left gave them plenty of time. They were just getting started.


End file.
